The Rebirth of Princess Chichi
by hyperactivator
Summary: Chichi is kidnapped by a bride dealer and sold to Turles. Pan is taken along for the adventure. Will Goku save Chichi? Or will the might princess save herself? This is my first fic so read and review.
1. Default Chapter

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
CHAPTER ONE  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Turles looked around with disintrest at the courtisens presented to him. After a life time of looting , pilaging and gaining the power from the Tree of Might, Bardocks' second son had finaly decided it was time to settle down and choose a mate. But much to his regret none of the expensive women seemed to suit him. They were all beautiful but they lacked either the fire or phyisical compatibility to be his mate and bear his brats. His tail flicked irriatably as the concourer thought of his brother Kakkart to whom he had never met. Word was not only had his only living relative became an invincable Freiza stomping supper say-jin, but was also happily mated to a chyukkean native who had born him two extordinarily powerful sons."Thats it!!", he exclaimed.  
  
"Oh, is this the one you want?", asked the yellow skinned bride merchant, thinking he ment the woman. "No you fool! None of these will do. If you still wish to make a sale send one of your collectors to the planet Chyukke and have them collect the mos t powerful attractive female there." The say-jin smirked evily. "Impress me and you will be richly rewarded."  
  
The yellow skined salesman grinned. It woud be a challange. Every one knew of the super say-jins of Chyukke, but if thats what the custemer wanted then thats what he would get. Besides Turles was so loaded that he would probably be able to retire on compleating this sale.  
  
"Consider it done Turlas-sama."  
  
  
  
"This should about do it."Chichi said as she placed a 40lb leg of roast boar on the table along side some rice vegetables, baked fruit and other filling dishes." sigh Goku's gonna love this I have all his favorite things. Food and family." On that thought she went to check on Pan.   
"Just as I thought."Chichi sighed. A smile grasped her pretty face. Pan had eaten earlier and now her adorible little gandchild was fast asleep anxiously awaiting a day of fun with her grandparents. She went down to touch the seven year olds' face. "She looks just like me.", she thought. Looking in the mirror you could never tell that she was the mother of a father. It was a little known fact that amazons age almost as well as say-jins. In fact if she and Goku decided to, they could most likely produce another child. Sighing at the thought of her husband again Chichi left to get dressed.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Meanwhile in the eaths orbit  
  
  
  
Casaba looked intently at the large moniters.  
"Computer" he said, his large clawed hand pushing a button. "Locate the largest powers on targeted planet."   
  
"Highest powers located." beeped a female vioce.  
  
"Show me." The moneteris became alive with about a dozen brightly pulsating humanoid forms.   
"WOW!! Jugz was right. This is the most powerful group of warrior life forms I have ever seen ! Unfortunatly most of them appear to be male. I'm only reading two female signatures with power levels over 100." Cabasa tapped a few buttons on his chair. "Let's see . . . there's a female in the eastern sector with a level of 125. Unfortunatly it is in close facility of another power level of immeasurable quantity."   
That will never do. The guy would probaly kill him. Then Cabasa saw something.  
"Wait a minute . . . HELLO!! Female with a power level of 350 !? This is going to be easier than I thought. And just myluck she is comlepely isolated. " Casaba pressed a button on his chair. The female cmputer voice beeped, "Initating collection stratagy 502."  
Casaba leaned back in his chair and sighed. "Now let's just hope she's not a dawg."  
  
  
  
"Come on Uub, that's enough for now. I'm sure your parents are missing you." Goku said ushering his eager pupil home.   
"O.K. sensi. I'll see you in three days." With that the ex-demon spead off in the direction of his village.   
Just as our hero was about to go to his first much atticipated Chichi cooked meal in months, he spotted that his student had left his satchel.  
"Damn." he swore. "Wait up Uub!"   
  
  
"WHERE IS HE !!" Chichi seethed. "If he forgot about me than he better have a damn good excuse!" She smiled. "Or a present." This isn't like him, she thought. Usually he was right on time for his visits. Though he loved training and fighting more then anything, he'd said himself that he constantly missed the comforts of his home and family.   
Chichis cheeks flushed at the memory because it was right before bed and he was kissing her at the time. But just because he was a sweetheart wouldn't get him off of the hook this time. Oh no , this time when she was through with him, he would feel so guilty that he'd do anything to please her. She smiled smuggly at the thought and continued to wait.  
  
  
Then suddenly a couple of dozen crab-like robots crashed into her house and onto her hard prepared dinner.   
"AHHHH ! My roast!!", Chichi screamed.  
Whipping out her trusty frying pan the amazon began to trash the offending machines. A red aura surrounded her as her power sky rocketed with her power.(And you wonder where Gohan gets it. )  
Little Pan awoken by the commotion, sleeply walked into the kitchen. "Grandma what's wrong? Oh wow! Grandma!"  
"How dare you! I spent three hours making that pie! And thoughs carrots were steamed perfectly!" Chichi screamed as she fought the little drones. "I'm going to KILL you! Why are you trying to ruin my nice romantic evening!?!"   
*RRRRRRRIPPPPP*   
"My favorite dress!!!" Chichi punched one of the crabs cutting her hand. Three more were trying to climb up her legs so she shook them off and blast them. Unfortunatly her weak blasts only stunned the robots so she slammed her high heeled shoes into their eye circutry. "And I'm just getting started." she growled.   
  
  
Fifteen minutes and tewenty dead crabs later . . . .   
  
  
  
"Those dishes were a wedding present"Chichi sobbed as she finished off the last intruder with a mighty thwap of her cooking tool/wepon. Just then Pan ran into the kitchen and wraped her arms around   
Chichi's legs"Grandma Chichi that was incredible"Pan looked up at her suspisously"wait a minite. How did you get so stronge?  
"Panny-chan what are you doing up?"Chichi asked her miniature."Whatching you kick butt." the demi-saiyen chimed inoccently. "Thats.....nice but you really should have let me know where you were"  
Chichi asked conserned."I was right behind the door.................Grandma how did you?"  
" Thats not important. Right now we need to clean up before grandpa gets here."  
  
"Okay Grandma Chichi" Pan smiled at her new hero.  
  
  
Just as the two Son female started to clean up the humungous mess, a panal opened in one of the broken robots. Two smaller insect like machines crawled out and started towards them.  
  
Five minutes later they were both unconouis. 


	2. This is the prologue!!! (sorry)

  
My apologies! My little sister messes up the posting of the prologe! So the 1st chapter is before the prologe. Sorry!!!! This is the prologe.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
THE REBIRTH   
OF  
PRINCESS CHICHI   
BY: CASSANDRA H.   
(PROLOGE)  
  
  
Chichi walked toward her moutain home. In one arm she held a bag of groseries ,the other was dragging a wild boar. "That will teach you to chase me home again", she said triumphainty to her husband 's dinner. After reaching home and prepaering the meat she looked around her home for something to clean. "Well might as well start with mysef ", thought the prinsess turned house wife and she went outside to light a fire and gather the water for her bath.  
  
  
As she slipped into water that would boil lesser humans alive she couln't help but think of her husband. She grinned foolishly. She wanted to be perfect for his visit tomorrow, and that ment being clean. As she scrubed her long raven hair she contempated their strange realationship. From the first time she saw him it was love. A hansome pure hearted wildboy coming to save the prncess from her burning castle on his magic cloud. Of course the princess had squeezed her heros' tail and threw him off the cloud when he had reached between her legs to desifer her gender. She giggled at the memory of their first meeting. Goku was such wild innocent boy, so strong and hansom. From the minute she saw him she wanted him for herself. And when he promised to marry her, oh my, from then on he was the star in all her adolecent fantises. She was smitten in every sense of the word. If she was a nomal girl she would have written his name on her notebook hundereds of times, but she was an amazon prinsess so most of her fantises consiseded of Goku defeating her and then carring her off to make her HIS. And thats what happened. She giggled again. Her mother would be proud.   
When she got out she went inside fixed her hair and dressed in her best her gown. It was sik with pink roses and cut in japanese komono style. She had cooked most of the food yesterday so it only had to be heated up. Now she only had to cook the boar, set the table and put on her makeup, then it would be just her and her husband. "Gandma I'm here!"shouted a voice as the door opened interupting her thoughts. Pan the girl, had nearly begged her parents to spend the weekend with her favorite Grampa. Chichi had to admit she was a little jelous of Pans hero worship. Wasn't she a cool gandmother ? If only she could destroy cosmic evil with a frying pan she probably could give it quite a head ache.   
No, an amazon only truly fights for love and she had found hers so there was no need to continue.  
"Horay! Grandma when's dinner ?!" "Soon Panny-chan." Yup fighting had gotten her all the love she needed.  



End file.
